A Christmas Explosion
by ClassynSassy
Summary: When things go bad one Christmas morning at NCIS can Ziva and Tony come together to make it all better, even if it's just in their hearts. Thank you all for reading this in fanfiction land.


**A Christmas Explosion **

"Everyone to the safe house now! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!" Vance's voice came on over the loudspeaker.

All twenty working on that Christmas morning didn't waste time. They rushed to the only safe place in the building. The only reason they would go for cover was if there was a bomb planted and they couldn't get out in time.

All twenty were trained not to panic, but inside, each agent was panicking. Tony, Ziva, and Tim were all in the bullpen when the alarm sounded. Gibbs was with Abby, Ducky, and Palmer in the lab.

As they all made their way to the safe house, underneath the building itself, they worried. McGee was the last person to reach the safe house, and just as Vance slammed the cellar door, the world exploded behind their backs. All those standing fell to the floor, someone screamed, and the NCIS headquarters were destroyed. All that was left were the people who worked there.

The room was dark and packed with people. It was also dead silent, no one said a thing. Ziva found herself squished between Abby and Tony. Abby was crying into her shoulder which made it rather difficult not to cry along with her. She wrapped an arm around Abby like a mother would do. As she did this, Ziva subconsciously reached for Tony's hand.

When she reached his hand she instantly felt better, calmer. After what felt like an hour passed people started talking. It was at that time that Abby fell asleep and moved for McGee, who also miraculously had fallen asleep. That left Ziva and Tony alone so to speak.

"This sure wasn't the way I wanted to spend my Christmas." Tony said in a whiny voice, trying to make things seem normal. It helped, a tiny bit.

"Mine either." Ziva said gripping Tony's hand even tighter. This made both of them realize they were holding hands. They quickly let go. It was awkward now. Ziva had never been good at feeling sad; she usually replaced it with another feeling. Usually it was anger, but this time it was different; this time it was lust.

She started noticing how close they were. How when either of them moved their bodies would brush. It was almost unbearable. So she moved a little closer, breathed in his scent a little more, listened to his breathing as it gradually slowed into a sleep.

His breathing made her fall asleep. It was a little like a lullaby, except not that innocent. He felt like heaven, was her last thought.

"Wake up. David, DiNozzo, quit snuggling." Gibbs yelled cutting into her dreams. She jumped off of him and tripped backwards. She blushed to the roots of her hair. Tony just looked away. They walked upstairs trailing behind Gibbs, stealing glances at each other. There was nothing upstairs; there were just burnt remains of the building they had once worked in. They inspected the area where they had sat less than six hours ago. There was absolutely nothing left, not a single thing.

Well actually, there was one thing, which stood out against the smoking remains. Tony and Ziva were under it. It was mistletoe. It should have been destroyed, but it hung there looking as beautiful as ever. It was a sign of hope.

So, as it happened, they kissed. It wasn't just a friendly peck, it was as intense as the explosion around them. It went on and on until they were both head slapped by none other than Gibbs.

It brought them back. Their eyes showed their desire, their lips swollen from each other. That's when they knew. Though neither of them would say it for months, that was the moment they realized they were in love.

"That's seriously how you two got together?" Tali DiNozzo asked her parents, not believing them.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then at their daughter and said, "Yes."

"Now, it is time for bed." Tony told his beautiful daughter. She grudgingly agreed and got up of the couch.

"Goodnight, I love you." Tali said then kissed her mother then her father.

She got halfway down the hall before she stopped. She turned around and asked in the curious voice she always seemed to have, "So, who said it first?"

"I did." Tony and Ziva said at the exact same time.

"No you didn't, I did." Both of them said in once again perfect unison.

Tali made her way to her bedroom as she listened to her parents fight. As she fell into her bed her last sleepy thought was that she would ask Grandpa Gibbs tomorrow.

**AN: Sorry that story sucked. I wrote it a really long time ago and I decided to post it on fanfiction. There is no need to insult my work or criticize it because believe me it's already been done. If you find something you like please tell me. –writergirl **


End file.
